Le Syndicat des Fauteuils de Salle Commune en Colère
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Les fauteuils de Salle Commune ont eux aussi des problèmes... et personne ne semble prêt à les écouter ! Personne ? Il leur reste un espoir...


**L'univers appartient à Rowling, le reste provient de mon cerveau pas toujours très net.**

* * *

**Le Syndicat des Fauteuils des Salles Communes en Colère.**

« Messieurs les mages noirs en puissance, bien le bonjour à vous.

Au nom de tous mes compatriotes des salles communes, je me dois de vous écrire cette lettre. Voyez-vous, la vie de fauteuils de salle commune est loin d'être aisée. Chaque jour, des élèves se jettent, se vautrent, se prélassent, se reposent, s'affalent, s'étalent, s'allongent, s'étendent, se roulent, s'étirent, se blottissent, bref prennent leurs aises sur nous mais, surtout, sans aucun égard pour nous. Mais cela n'est rien. Finalement, nous avons signé pour une telle vie.

Non, ce qui nous pose en réalité problème, c'est l'usage autre que l'assise ou l'allongé qui est fait de nous. Ah, ça, si vous saviez ce que nous avons pu voir ! Des disputes, des séances de bécotage… Tout ceci, mes chers messieurs, n'est que peu agréable pour nous, qui n'avions jamais songé pouvoir être témoins de telles obscénités avant d'être malheureusement confrontés à celles-ci. Nous tentons d'employer des méthodes subtiles, pour éloigner ces malotrus. Nous bougeons légèrement, nous nous déplaçons, nous tentons d'être moins confortables. Rien à faire, ces dépravés finissent toujours par atterrir sur nous. Je repense notamment à ces deux jeunes Gryffondor, maison où j'opère. Pendant des années, j'ai voué une admiration sans borne à cette jeune fille qui résistait à l'appel du bécotage sur les canapés. Mais elle a elle aussi fini par céder à ce jeune homme… Que de mauvais moments à passer, pour nous, pauvres fauteuils…

Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas lu les petites lignes du contrat, et c'était à nous de supporter cette situation, et non pas à nos supérieurs d'y remédier. Nos tentatives de rembourrer nos coussins d'épines n'ont fait que dévoiler une autre clause de nos contrats, qui nous interdit expressément d'être plus inconfortables qu'un vieux fauteuil usagé. (Nous avons cherché une parade à ceci mais, apparemment, on ne trouve pas beaucoup de vieux fauteuils remplis d'épines.)

Ceci était, jusqu'à une petite dizaine d'années, une situation que nous acceptions. Nous fermions les yeux sur ces pratiques, sans pour autant les cautionner. Parce que, voyez-vous, il faut dire ce qui est, durant des années, les couples qui n'étaient pas d'une même maison se cachaient dans les recoins sombres du château. Nous n'avions que les couples d'une même maison qui nous faisaient l'affront de se peloter sur nos belles parures en velours. Nous pouvions presque l'accepter. Au moins faisions-nous notre travail pour une seule maison à la fois. C'était tout à notre honneur. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui ! Il n'est plus tabou d'appartenir à deux maisons différentes, c'est même recommandé ! Ils sont visibles au su et vu de tous, et nous, fauteuils, sommes obligés de les accepter, d'accepter qu'ils se vautrent sur nous. Vous n'avez pas idée du mal que cela fait à des fauteuils de Serpentard d'accepter les assises des élèves de Gryffondor, ou de Serdaigle, ou de Poufsouffle… Nous n'avons pas été préparés à cela, et nous souhaitons simplement servir notre propre maison. Ce n'est déjà pas chose aisée de satisfaire une quarantaine d'élèves semblables, alors en satisfaire près de deux cents qui ont tous des désirs différents… Mille gargouilles, ça, non !

C'est donc suite à un mécontentement général que nous nous tournons vers vous, en dernier recours. Personne ne nous écoute, et, plus, personne ne semble prêt à vouloir nous écouter. Mais nous sommes doués d'une vie propre, nous aussi ! Et nous souhaitons retrouver un semblant de paix. Aussi, nous souhaiterions vous solliciter pour une petite guerre. Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Seulement une petite bataille qui effraie un peu tout le monde, et qui empêche les élèves des autres maisons de se mélanger. Dans l'éventualité où cette guerre dégénère, pour votre bon plaisir, nous n'en doutons pas, nous souhaiterions que vous n'oubliiez pas que nous avons été ceux à vous souffler l'idée. Nous ne souhaitons pas être des dommages collatéraux.

Bien à vous,

Le Syndicat des Fauteuils de Salles Communes en colère.

PS : Pour des raisons qui paraissent évidentes, nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas que le nom de notre Syndicat soit cité en cas de guerre. »

* * *

_De dieu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Pour le coup, celui-ci d'OS n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ! J'étais un peu fatiguée lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, alors du coup… Bon, je ne vous fais pas un dessin, vous voyez le résultat aussi bien que moi, après tout. En tout cas, cette lettre m'aura bien fait rire, même si elle n'a, définitivement, ni queue ni tête. Et la poster aujourd'hui, et la relire aujourd'hui, m'aura permis de pas trop déprimer pour cette soirée qui entame le début des fins pour moi ! (Cette phrase n'a aucun sens. Faut pas lui en chercher un.)_

_J'espère que ça vous aura presque plu tout de même !_


End file.
